The invention is directed toward a retention member for retaining circuit cards within a card edge connector.
Electrical connectors for electrically interconnecting circuit traces on the edge of a printed circuit card to circuitry such as that which is commonly routed on a second printed circuit board, or mother board, are well known.
In order to insure electrical reliability at the circuit card edge/electrical connector interface, the circuit card must be securely retained within the card receiving slot of the card edge connector. And, such retention must be sufficiently robust to withstand the rigors presented by typical applications such as heat vibration and insertion and removal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,499 shows a card edge connector having retention latches for holding a circuit card within the card receiving slot of the card edge connector. Such card edge connectors are commonly used for electrically interconnecting dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) to a computer mother board. For these applications, card edge connectors, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,499, are effective at retaining the circuit card within the card edge connector. However, certain applications require that bulkier and heavier circuit cards be secured within the connector. In such applications, the circuit card is much more likely to be displaced relative the card receiving slot thereby resulting in electrical discontinuities between the connector and the card. For instance, today card edge connectors are commonly used for receiving circuit cards with computer processors mounted within processor sockets and equipped with large heavy heat sinks and, in some cases, cooling fans. Because most of the mass of such a circuit card is concentrated away from the card edge, these cards tend to be top-heavy and are therefore more difficult to reliably secure within a card edge connector.
Therefore, what is needed is a low cost sturdy and reliable device for securing circuit cards within a card edge connector.
An electrical connector is disclosed having a housing with a card-receiving recess for receiving an edge of a printed circuit card therein. A generally U-shaped clip is provided having free ends attachable to a retention area on the housing with slots disposed remote from the free ends for receipt of corners of the printed circuit card.
Alternatively, an electrical connection is provided having a printed circuit card and a housing having a card-receiving recess for receiving an edge of the printed circuit card. A generally U-shaped clip is wrapped around a top and sides of the printed circuit card and releasably attached to the housing at free ends of the clip.
Furthermore, a clip for securing a printed circuit card in an electrical connector is disclosed having a generally U-shaped body terminating at free ends. Slotted corner portions are located remote of the free ends and connected thereto by bowed portions.
In a further alternative embodiment, an assembly is disclosed having a printed circuit card and an electrical connector having a card-receiving recess for receiving an edge of the printed circuit card. A generally U-shaped clip is diposed around the printed circuit card and ends of the electrical connector, thereby securing the printed circuit card in the electrical connector.
In yet another embodiment, an electrical connector is provided having a housing with a card-receiving recess for receiving an edge of a printed circuit card. A notch is disposed in each end of the housing and a tool receiving slot is located proximate each notch.